


She’s Family Now

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: We’re All the Family We’ve Got [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, How Do I Tag, New Family, No romance here just family, though if you squint there might be something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Isobel doesn’t let things go especially when it concerns her family.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca & Isabel Evans, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: We’re All the Family We’ve Got [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275482
Kudos: 11
Collections: Maria DeLuca Weekend 2020





	She’s Family Now

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta read so there are going to be some grammatical errors.

They should have noticed it sooner but Maria was like a vault when it came to talking about herself. She didn’t like doing it if she thought it inconvenience other people. But Isobel has always noticed things it was late and they were all in the Crash Down waiting for Liz to close the place down. Her father and Rosa went a few towns over to have a father-daughter night—Liz thought it would be a good idea for them to do every few weeks, so Liz was the one closing the store with the help of Maria.

That’s when Isobel noticed it, she was talking to Kyle about Max and if he noticed anything abnormal during his checkups when she saw Maria duck into the back holding something to her face. She ignored it then because it didn’t seem like much. 

She noticed it again when they were all talking about what they were going to do now that everything was handled and they could somewhat breathe. This time when Maria ducked out Isobel followed her to the bathroom. 

She found Maria in front of the sink and the sight surprised Isobel. 

“Deluca what the hell? How long has this been happening?” Isobel runs up to her and holds her face Maria tries to move away but Isobel had trapped her between the skin and herself. 

“It’s nothing—it’s just a nosebleed.”

“Do you not watch tv? It’s never ‘just a nose bleed’ now how long has this been happening?”

Maria made an annoyed face and sighed “a few months,” Isobel’s eyes went wide 

“But only when I use my powers to an extent. Also a few weeks ago—“

“At the fair?” Maria nods 

“The alien device, you took it?! Maria that could have killed you!”

“No, it would have killed you or Michael or Max. I couldn’t let that happen.” 

“Please just don’t say anything. I’m fine. We’re good now okay?” She squeezes Isobel’s elbow and leaves the bathroom. Isobel follows her and watches as Maria laughs at something Michael said she sits next to Alex and Michael and Michael kisses her forehead as she leans into him. She didn’t look fine, she was trying to look like she was fine but Isobel knows when someone is in pain and is hiding it.   
  


She looked at Michael who sees her staring he mouths ”are you okay?” she nods whatever was happening to Maria if Michael found out he would blame himself for not seeing it. Maria would have to tell him if she gets worse but Maria also doesn't want to burden anyone. Isobel sighs, 

Maria was her family and Isobel doesn’t let her family suffer not if she could help it. She may not be a genius like Michael but she was someone who didn’t give up when people tell her to leave it be. 


End file.
